


Love Me Lights Out

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post-competition is a blur of camera flashes in Javier’s eyes and microphones shoved in his face.  He tries to focus, to drink in the atmosphere even when his head swims and adrenaline roars in his veins, a triumphant satisfaction he’s dreamed of for many long years.Success is sweet on his tongue, sweeter still when he shares it at Yuzuru’s side.---Yuzuru and Javier celebrate their Olympic success.





	Love Me Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "XO" by Beyonce.

Post-competition is a blur of camera flashes in Javier’s eyes and microphones shoved in his face.  He tries to focus, to drink in the atmosphere even when his head swims and adrenaline roars in his veins, a triumphant satisfaction he’s dreamed of for many long years.

Success is sweet on his tongue, sweeter still when he shares it at Yuzuru’s side.

They’re attached to the hip, even now, when there’s cheers and celebration and countless eyes watching their every move.  Yuzuru is emotional, understandably, his name now cemented in history as a defending gold medal Olympic champion, and Javier’s heart swells with pride as he hugs Yuzuru and Shoma close, Brian hovering on the outskirts.  They are where they belong: in each other’s arms, Yuzuru’s face tucked in Javier’s neck, which is now damp with tears, and every fiber of Javier’s very soul screams that _this is right, this is how we should be._

When they pull apart to talk, he doesn’t mean to say it, but it spills past his lips without thought: _this is my last Olympics._ Something in Yuzu’s tear-shiny eyes shatters, and when he jerkily shakes his head in disbelief and says _I can’t do it without you_ , Javier’s entire world collapses - then rebuilds (he must be strong for his partner, his friend, his _everything_ ), hones in on Yuzuru like they’re the only two souls in the stadium.  Swallowing back his emotion, he he clutches the back of Yuzuru’s head tightly when he drops it on Javi’s shoulder, like somehow this will be enough to give Yuzuru strength and comfort.  There’s so much he wants to tell him, but these are words not meant for the public eye, and so he tries to convey everything he can in this one-armed embrace, caring little for how it must look from an outside perspective.

Later, there’s more camera flashes, podium poses, and occasional hugs sneaked in to Yuzuru when he can.  It isn’t enough, not even close, and when he manages to catch Yuzu’s eyes during the medal ceremony and then later for a celebratory with Brian, the yearning he finds is confirmation that the feeling is mutual.   _Tonight_ , he murmurs in Yuzuru’s ear when they’re leaving the restaurant,  _wait for me._

It’s late when Javi tiptoes his way to Yuzuru’s room, heart pounding loudly enough he’s sure Yuzu can hear him coming from down the hall.  He taps on Yuzuru’s door with two knuckles and shoves his hands in his pockets, tries to keep his cool while he waits with bated breath.  Yuzuru opens the door in a slow, fluid motion, eyes bright and warm in the dim hallway lighting, and Javier can’t fight a mischievous smile, one that blooms wider when Yuzuru smiles back.  Before he can say a word, Yuzuru is tugging him into his room, shutting the door behind them hard in his haste, and Javier laughs against Yuzuru’s lips when he leans in for a kiss.

They start sweet and slow, soft glides of their lips and tongues while hands tangle in hair, but Javier can’t stop himself from groaning deep in his throat (because _yes, god, yes, he’s thought of nothing else but this all day_ ), and Yuzuru takes it as a sign to give _more._ He nips Javier’s lips, claws down one of his shoulders with a hungry hiss as he walks Javier backwards toward the bed.  Normally Javier would laugh and tease Yuzuru for being so eager, but he’s just as riled up, a livewire of passion and need, and so he keeps a hand on Yuzuru’s hip and allows himself to be led, giving as good as he gets.

They wind up in a tangle of limbs on the bed, hands roaming over every inch they can reach as they kiss again and again, noses brushing and teeth clacking, too hungry to worry about finesse.  Javier shifts to his knees, and Yuzuru follows, his hair mussed and lips cherry-red, a sight that strikes Javier like a bolt of lightning, hard cock pressing against his jeans.  Yuzuru lifts his chin, exposes more of his pretty neck which is adorned with his gold medal, and Javier can’t remember ever feeling more in love.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and Yuzuru laughs this breathless little laugh that shouldn’t be as erotic as it is, but Javier’s pulling Yuzu in for another rough kiss, then another, licking his mouth until Yuzu moans oh so sweetly.

Pulling back for air, they make quick work of discarding their clothing, and Javier throws his shirt far away just to get Yuzuru to laugh again, a sound Javier’s been addicted to for years.  When Yuzuru reaches for the gold medal hanging around his neck, Javier wraps his hand around Yuzuru’s, earning him a confused look.

“What?” Yuzuru asks, accent thick as he pants, close enough that Javier can feel each caress of warm breath on his cheek.

“Keep it on,” Javier says with a devilish grin, and it takes Yuzuru a moment for he nods, tongue darting across his lips in the way that Javier knows to mean he’s curious about what’s to come.

Kicking off the rest of his clothes, Javier drags Yuzuru on top of him and tumbles back, landing in the gratuitously fluffy pillows with a soft _whoomph_.  Yuzuru drapes himself over Javier’s body, captures Javi’s lips in another kiss as he grinds down _hard_ , not an ounce of hesitation to be found as he moves with an inhuman grace.  Sometimes Yuzuru is shy in bed, eager for Javier to take the lead, but sometimes he’s like _this_ \- as confident and demanding as he is on the ice, claiming the gold, claiming Javi, like these are rightfully his.  It’s all Javi can do to just hold on, drag his hands down Yuzuru’s back and dig his nails into his ass until Yuzuru groans into Javier’s open mouth, wet and lewd.

They grind slow and hard, scarcely any room between their bodies as they move in tandem, a synchronized rhythm they’ve perfected as training partners and as lovers.  Heat builds with each roll of their hips, each drag of their cocks, growing slick from beads of precome, and Javier can feel himself edge toward the precipice of orgasm faster than he’d like.  He could come like this, he knows, with Yuzuru panting against his neck while Javier squeezes his asscheeks to encourage him to keep moving, but no, he doesn’t want it to end so quickly.

Slowing to a halt, he presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Yuzuru’s head to gain his attention.  Yuzuru withdraws, drags his tongue across Javier’s jaw and searches his eyes, and for a moment, Javier forgets what he was going to say, too lost in the scorchingly hot look Yuzuru pins him with.

“You be on top tonight,” Javier says, smile cheeky as he traces a finger across Yuzuru’s lips, “gold medalist.”

Yuzuru bows his head for a second, the only hint of shyness he’s shown tonight, and when he straightens, Javier thinks he sees moisture gathering at the corner of his eyes.  It’s gone in a flash, replaced with the confident ice king Javier knows him to be as he leans in for another kiss, licking into Javier’s mouth like he’s never tasted anything sweeter, like he’s intoxicated, a drunkenness Javier always feels when they’re together like this, skin on skin and hearts bared.

They exchange kisses for another minute before Yuzuru shifts up to his knees, each on either side of Javier’s hips.  Javier reaches for the bedside table drawer, rustling through the contents until he procures the small bottle of lube he stashed for this very occasion.  Handing the bottle over to Yuzuru, Javier wiggles his brows and lifts his hips, biting back a groan at the thought of Yuzuru’s nimble fingers stretching him slow and deep.

Half-lidded eyes follow each of Yuzuru’s movements as he opens the lube cap with a _pop_ and pours a generous amount in his palm.  He hands the bottle back to Javier to put it away (it’s always endearing to Javier, who would sooner just toss the bottle over his shoulder and deal with it later), and Javier actually groans now when Yuzuru slides the tacky lube between his fingers, a sticky-hot promise of pleasure to come.  Yuzuru smiles, devilish in a way that sets Javier’s heart aflame and -

\- Yuzuru reaches behind himself.

Javier scrambles up in an instant, leaning on his elbows as Yuzuru pauses, hand hovering over his own ass as he burns a heady look down at Javier.

“Oh, Yuzu, I meant - "

“I know what you meant.”

Javier’s jaw clamps shut as he blinks, teeth clicking because _oh_.

If this is what Yuzuru wants, who is Javier to deny him?

(No one. He would give Yuzuru the world, if only he asked.)

Yuzuru’s eyes crinkle at the corners as his hand disappears further, and then his head is tilting back as he moans, a throaty sound that mixes with Javier’s answering groan.  The sight and sound of Yuzuru fucking himself so thoroughly with his fingers makes Javier harder, cock leaking against his stomach, and he can’t help but to murmur a slew of filthy things under his breath, a mix of Spanish and English: _oh you look so good, that’s it Yuzu, so good for me baby, do you know what you do to me?_  Although he wants to just sit and watch the show, his hands have plans of their own, one resting on Yuzuru’s hip while the other strokes Yuzuru’s cock, delighting in the way Yuzuru keens and writhes, whole body shuddering.  He looks good like this, pleasured from both sides, hair sweaty and sticking to his face as he pants hard, Javier’s name on his lips.

By the time Yuzuru withdraws his fingers, Javier has hastily torn open a condom and slid it on. He spills some lube on Yuzuru’s bed in his urgency to slick up his cock, and he mumbles an apology as Yuzuru shakes his head with slight laugh.  Setting the lube aside before he can cause more damage, Javier helps Yuzuru line up, knees digging against Javier’s hips in a way that hurts just right. When the head of his cock breaches Yuzuru’s wet hole, they groan in unison, more hallelujah than moan.  Javier keeps still, allowing Yuzuru to adjust to the intrusion, but Yuzuru surprises him by keeping eye contact and sinking down, taking all of Javier’s cock until he’s properly seated.  Javi feels hypnotized, a snake helpless to the charmer, as he holds on tightly to Yuzuru’s hips for the champion’s victory ride.

Yuzuru fucks like he skates: all elegant passion and soulful commitment, a breathtaking performance, but only Javier is privy to this, only he knows the way Yuzuru’s plush lips fall open in pleasure, the way he keens as he chases his pleasure and clenches to make Javier feel just as good.  Sometimes they fuck without rush, Javier lazily grinding his cock against Yuzuru’s prostate until he nearly screams, but both are too wound up for such a languid dance.  Here there is only a fierce, carnal celebration of each other and their accomplishments, all with the undertone of love that comes with everything they do, every glance and touch they share.  The air fills with the sound of their coupling, the slap of skin as Yuzuru bounces and grinds down, teeth bared in animalistic need that makes Javier groan deep.  Javier lets go, lets Yuzuru pleasure himself as hard and fast as he needs on Javier’s dick, gold medal gleaming in the slivers of moonlight that peek through the window.

The memories of the day flash to the forefront of Javier’s vision: the joy at realizing he medaled, the way Yuzuru cried when he saw he won, their joyful, tear-filled hugs, only dampered by the reminder that Javier will not see another Olympics.  

Yuzuru must read his mind, as he leans forward, tangles his fingers in the ribbon of Javier’s medal, which rests upon his chest.  With a breathless smile, Javier rests his hand on top of Yuzuru’s, encourages him to hold on as tightly as he needs to ground himself, to remind himself of the victory they’ve shared.

“Olympic medalist,” Yuzuru croons, groans again as he grinds against Javier’s cock at just the right angle, his face flushed and painted with ecstasy.

“Two-time gold medalist,” Javier cooes in return as he thrusts upwards, each word dripping with affection, with admiration that runs so deep that it must be engraved in his bones.  “My history maker.”

Maybe it’s the praise or maybe it’s the way Javier fucks up into him, but Yuzuru tosses his head back with a gasp, fingers tightening on Javier’s medal until his knuckles turn white.  Only now does Javier see the glimmer of a moisture on Yuzuru’s cheeks, and Javier’s chest tightens, _my sweet boy._

“Because of you,” Yuzuru breathes, his hips stuttering. “Only because of you.”

Javier tries to reassure Yuzuru with a smile as he reaches for his cock, but he fears it comes off as bittersweet as he feels.

“No, _cariño_ ,” Javier whispers, rolling his thumb underneath the head of Yuzuru’s dick. “It is all you. And so it will be in the future.”

Yuzuru shakes his head with such ferocity that he nearly unseats himself, held steady only by Javier’s guiding hand, and Javier tries not to read into that too closely.

“I meant it, Javi - I can’t do this without you, you can’t leave me, you _can’t_ -” Yuzuru’s voice is breaking, a mixture of moans and a heavy grief welling to the surface, one that echoes within Javier, but just as before, he will be strong for his Olympic champion.

“I’ll never leave you,” Javier promises, hands guiding Yuzuru up and down his cock, bumping against Yuzu’s prostate until little moans spill past his lips like a prayer. “I promise.”

Fresh tears spill across Yuzuru’s cheek, and Javier shuffles upright, careful to remain buried deep in Yuzuru as he wraps an arm around his shoulders, bumps their foreheads together  and lets his eyes fall half-shut, surrendering to each wave of emotion and pleasure.  Yuzuru leans into the touch as he grinds down to meet Javier’s shallow thrusts, little _uh-uhs_ filling the space between them as they climb higher and higher, reaching their peak together, as they do in all things.

Javier presses Yuzuru’s gold medal against his heart, murmurs words of love, and drowns in Yuzuru’s cries as they reach their climax.

They remain that way, a lewd throwback to their earlier embraces: arms around each other, tears on each other’s cheeks, breathing in each other like it’s the last time (it won’t be, but it’s hard not to feel vulnerable when he’s so wrung out).  Javier kisses Yuzuru’s cheeks, licks away the salty tears that stain his pale skin until Yuzuru is calm, shakily smiling and griping _stoooop, Javi, you dog_.

Laughter breaks the tension between them, as always.  It’s how they first communicated to each other.  It’s how they first fell in love.

Javier cleans them both up before gathering Yuzuru in his arms, who melts against Javier’s chest as they rest in bed and catch their breath.  Fingers thread through the feathery strands of Yuzuru’s hair as he comes down from his high, purring when Yuzuru presses a kiss to Javier’s sweat-slicked chest.  Their silence is as comfortable as their laughter, a testament of their relationship - their medal-adorned adrenaline soothes Javier as readily as their quiet embraces where they simply breathe together, meld together until he doesn’t know where one begins and the other ends.

The soft feeling of Yuzuru fiddling with Javier’s medal draws Javier out of his stupor, and he cranes his head just enough to smile down at Yuzuru, who looks utterly atpeace, face soft and relaxed.

“We always dreamed of this,” Yuzuru says, voice nearly a whisper.

Javier trails his fingers down each knob of Yuzuru’s spine, humming in agreement. “We have, and we here are.”

Yuzuru lifts his head an inch, flashes a hint of a smile. “Here we are.”

A beat of silence as they simple look at each other, Javier cataloguing each detail of Yuzuru’s face and his beautiful eyes, so intense and so welcoming.

“You promised,” Yuzuru reminds him, and Javier nods, a solemn affirmation.

“Promise me too?” he asks, scratching his fingers in the short hair on the back of Yuzuru’s neck.

Yuzuru gives him a Look as if to say _do you even have to ask?_

What comes out instead is a quiet, but firm, “Always.”

Javier leans back into the pillows, traces his fingers across Yuzuru’s skin; he’s never wanted to keep a promise more in his life, he’s never loved another more than this, in this timeless moment in the dead of night.

In truth, he doesn't know what the future will hold.  But for now, for tonight, he and Yuzuru are bronze and gold medalists, and that is enough.

 


End file.
